


Welcome Aboard

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bikinis, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Deepthroating, F/F, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Intersex, Kissing, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: After stopping to explore a nearby island, Carrot is tasked with guarding the Sunny alongside Nami and Robin. As they wait, Nami and Robin decide to give the newest Straw Hat Pirate a very warm welcome. PWP. Very M-rated smut. Intersex. G!P Carrot x Nami x Robin.
Relationships: Carrot/Nami (One Piece), Carrot/Nami/Nico Robin, Carrot/Nico Robin, Nami/Nico Robin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Welcome Aboard

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! THANK YOU FOR CLICKING ON THIS STORY. I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT. I'VE WANTED TO WRITE A STORY FOR CARROT EVER SINCE SHE WAS INTRODUCED. I FEEL THAT AT THIS STAGE SHE IS PRETTY MUCH LIKE ONE OF THE STRAW HAT PIRATES, SO IT WOULD BE NICE IF NAMI AND ROBIN GIVE HER A VERY WARM WELCOME. THIS STORY IS PURE EXPLICIT SMUT BETWEEN THE THREE LADIES. CARROT IS ALSO INTERSEX IN THIS STORY. IF YOU'RE OKAY WITH READING ON, PLEASE ENJOY.**

**XXX**

''Good morning, everyone!'' Carrot called out cheerfully.

She burst out of the door expecting every to be standing on board the Thousand Sunny, however, she blinked a few times when she didn't see anyone around. The ship had dropped anchor near a new island. There was no way that Luffy and the crew were going to pass on an opportunity to explore and find a new adventure. Carrot listened carefully, wondering if perhaps she had been the first to wake up. Someone was still on the ship walking around, so the Mink hurried to find them.

Skipping along the deck, Carrot was happy to find Nami and Robin sitting on two sun-chairs, enjoying the exquisite weather. ''Hi, Nami! Hi, Robin!''

The two Straw Hats lifted their heads and greeted their newest member. ''So, you're finally awake?'' Nami teased.

''Huh? I overslept?'' Carrot glanced around the ship quickly. ''Don't tell me…''

Robin smiled. ''Everyone has already left to explore the island. Nami and I decided to stay behind to guard the Sunny.''

Carrot pouted and jumped onto the railing on the ship that overlooked the island. ''What about me? I wanted to go.''

Nami sighed and shrugged her shoulders. ''I said that you would want to go. But, you know Luffy, he has no patience. He couldn't be bothered to wake you or wait for you to wake up, so he and the others went off while you slept.''

Annoyed with Luffy and herself, Carrot slouched down and sat on the railing. She kicked her legs out trying to amuse herself. ''It's not fair.''

''Don't you like being with us?'' Robin inquired.

''Oh, no…I mean, yes, I do!'' Carrot stammered. ''I like being with you two.''

''Glad to hear it,'' Nami smiled sweetly. Although, Carrot noticed another expression flash across the navigator's face. She couldn't quite tell what it was, but it almost seemed like there was something else behind her smile. The orange-haired beauty covered her eyes as she stared up at the sun before standing. ''Phew, it's hot today. I think I need to shed some more.''

''Shed?'' Carrot questioned.

Nami slipped out of her jeans, standing in front of Carrot with only an orange bikini for modesty. She stretched her arms out and arched her back as she enjoyed the heat from the sun hanging directly above them. Carrot found herself gazing at Nami's incredible body and felt a tingle rush over her skin. She nibbled on her bottom lip and crossed her legs, trying to help with the aching between her legs.

Robin also had her eyes on Nami. She giggled softly. ''I think I shall join you.''

Carrot tried to look elsewhere. But that was an impossible task. She turned and watched as Robin stripped until she was standing in a purple bikini that complimented her curvy body rather well.

They looked utterly alluring. Carrot felt dizzy as she tried to contain her excitement. Her skirt started to rise and the Mink tried to cover herself by placing her paws on her lap. Robin and Nami glanced over in her direction, smiling as they watch Carrot avert her gaze and whistle innocently. Because she was not trying to look at them, Carrot failed to notice the amused smirks that Nami and Robin shared between them.

''Hmm, is that new, Nami?'' Robin asked as she gazed at her crewmate.

Nami winked and turned quickly in Robin's direction, causing her large breasts to bounce beneath her top. Carrot could almost hear them as her eyes returned to Nami's chest. ''Yes, it is. I thought it looked really cute, and I got it for a bargain too.''

''I agree, it is cute,'' Robin glanced towards Carrot. ''Wouldn't you agree?''

Carrot nodded enthusiastically. She shifted slightly, hoping that the women wouldn't notice her excitement. ''Yes, but I think Nami looks great in everything she wears.''

''Aw, that's sweet of you to say, Carrot,'' Nami beamed. Then she cupped the underside of her boobs and pushed them up, making them appear bigger. Carrot almost choked on her own saliva as she watched Nami playing with her breasts. She leaned forward, giving Carrot a better angle to ogle her cleavage. ''Do you have any favorites?''

''I…uh…'' Carrot couldn't speak due to her dry throat. She felt dizzy as she was hypnotized by Nami's chest. The navigator appeared to be enjoying putting on a show for the Mink.

Beside them, Robin giggled against the back of her hand. Suddenly, two more arms sprouted out from her waist and then she used them to repeat Nami's actions, fondling her own breasts for Carrot. ''Do you like what I'm wearing too?''

Sweat rained down the back of Carrot's neck as her eyes shifted back and forth between Nami and Robin's breasts. This felt too good to be real. Both of them looked exquisite. Carrot could hardly breathe as they played with themselves. It no longer seemed like they were looking for Carrot's verdict, they just wanted to have a bit of fun with her. However, Carrot began to feel light-headed, and before she could say anything, she slipped off the railing. Carrot was powerless to stop herself from plummeting down towards the ocean. Just when she was about to hit the water, more of Robin's arms budded from the side of the Sunny and grabbed her, gently lifting her back up to the main deck.

She was carefully set down against the railing as Nami and Robin rushed over to check on her. ''Carrot, are you okay?'' Nami asked.

''We're so sorry for startling you,'' Robin said, rubbing the back of her hand against Carrot's forehead. The Mink's soft fur was so hot. ''We didn't expect you to have such a Sanji-like reaction.''

When Carrot was finally able to stop the world from spinning around her, she rubbed the back of her head shyly and smiled at them. ''Oh no, please don't feel bad, it was my fault. I just lost my balance and I…''

Carrot stopped talking and lowered her gaze. The bulge underneath her skirt was bigger than ever, creating a tent that was impossible to miss. While her cock was still hidden under her clothes, Nami and Robin could take a wild guess on just how excited she was. Their eyes widened at the sight. It wasn't a secret that Carrot was Intersex. She had shared that information with the crew one night after drinking too much carrot juice. They didn't care about that. She was a Straw Hat Pirate.

Though that didn't stop Nami and Robin from wondering just how much Carrot was hiding. And much to their shock and amazement, it looked like Carrot was quite well-endowed.

She blushed fiercely and covered her face with her large ears. ''I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. It was an accident.''

Nami grinned. ''If it was an accident, then Robin and I weren't doing a very good job.''

''Huh?'' Carrot peered underneath one of her ears. She gulped when they moved closer.

''We both think you're really cute,'' Robin stated.

''You do?''

Nami nodded. She grabbed Carrot's arm and leaned her body forward, pushing her boobs up against the flustered Mink. ''We like cute girls.''

''Me too,'' Carrot admitted shyly. Her nose wiggled.

This time, Robin rested herself against Carrot, rubbing her breasts against her shoulders. ''Do you know what Nami and I like to do with cute girls?''

Carrot may be innocent, but she wasn't oblivious. She knew where this was heading. She could see the hungry look in their eyes, and she'd be lying if she said that she was equally as enthusiastic. ''You kiss them.''

''That's a start.'' Nami smiled coyly.

Robin's hand brushed down Carrot's skirt, hovering just above her bulge. ''Is this okay?''

''Yeah,'' Carrot replied. She couldn't stop smiling as Nami and Robin fondled and stroked her body. It was a difficult task to contain her excitement, but she didn't want to do that. She wanted to freely express her happiness. Her eyes flickered back and forth between the two women. ''Do you want to see me?''

They knew what Carrot was referring to and nodded. Taking a steady breath, Carrot reached down and lifted her skirt. Her cock strained underneath it before finally becoming free. Nami and Robin gasped when they saw the Mink's length spring upwards, standing tall and erect. She was bigger than either of them had imagined. Carrot groaned as her cock throbbed with anticipation. Her tip gleamed in the sunlight as a droplet of pre-cum leaked down her shaft.

Nami licked her lips and smiled before leaning forward and kissing Carrot. The navigator deepened the kiss, running her tongue along Carrot's soft lips. She moaned into Nami's mouth, shivering when she felt her tongue exploring her mouth. Carrot's moans grew louder when she felt a hand grasp her cock. Robin's dainty fingers couldn't reach all the way around the girth, but that didn't stop her from pumping the shaft up and down. Carrot bucked her hips in response, wanting to feel Robin touch every inch as Nami kept kissing her. The Mink responded by nibbling on Nami's bottom lip, tugging on it with her teeth. Nami whimpered but didn't stop her actions.

Brushing her hair out of her face, Robin then lowered her head just above Carrot's cock. She stuck her tongue out and licked the tip, tasting Carrot's tasty pre-cum. The rabbit-girl jerked her body. Robin smiled as she circled her tongue around the head, teasing Carrot with feather-like licks and kisses. Even though it was only the head that was receiving pleasure, Carrot was squirming and moaning, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. Nami smirked and thought of another idea. Carrot opened her eyes just in time to see Nami remove her top, letting her massive breasts bounce free. She placed her hand on the back of Carrot's head and pulled her head forward so that her face was buried between her cleavage.

''I bet you've been waiting a long time to do this.'' Nami giggled, shaking her chest so that her boobs would bounce against Carrot's face.

''Yes, I have!'' Carrot squealed. Her eyes looked like love hearts.

Below them, Robin smiled at their antics as she kissed all the way down Carrot's cock, descending down to her hefty balls. She dragged her tongue over them before coming all the way back up to the tip. She opened her mouth and took Carrot's cock in her mouth.

Carrot whimpered, biting Nami's large breasts accidentally. Nami groaned but didn't push Carrot away. Instead, she squeezed her breasts together, pressing them down harder against Carrot's face. Carrot kissed her boobs, eventually finding her nipples and flicked her tongue over them. She bit them, suppressing a moan as she felt Robin's mouth slide down the length of her cock until it reached the back of the archaeologist's throat.

Robin sucked her hard, gliding her tongue up and down the underside of her shaft. Carrot felt so hard and soft in her mouth at the same time. But what truly impressed Robin was the immense size of the young woman. Her mouth was being stretched wider than ever before. She could feel Carrot's cock being driven down her throat, causing her to gag repeatedly as she tried to deepthroat the Mink. When she came up for her, there was a trail of saliva left in her wake, slobbered all over the length.

''Robin, you're not usually the messy type.'' Nami teased.

Robin coughed lightly and moved back down to lick Carrot's shaft. ''You're correct. I underestimated Carrot.''

''Then let me help you.''

Carrot pouted when Nami pulled away. The cool sea air brushed against the hairs on her face now that she was no longer buried between Nami's breasts. However, a jolt of excitement coursed through her body when she saw Nami move down to join Robin. As Robin kept sucking her length, Nami lowered her head even further until her lips were inches away from her balls. The navigator smiled as she reached for them and gave them a firm squeeze. Carrot shuddered and moaned in response.

''Are you enjoying this, Carrot?'' Nami asked, fondling the Mink's balls.

Carrot nodded. ''I do, very much, Nami…Robin…I like it a lot.''

Nami smiled at Carrot's cute answer. She tightened her hold on Carrot's balls, enjoying the sweet moans of pleasure coming out of her mouth. At the same time, Robin was deepthroating her, almost able to take the full length of her cock in her mouth. Finally, Nami kissed her balls. She blew on them, teasing Carrot for a little bit longer before she started sucking on them. Carrot pawed the railing of the ship as she felt both women pleasing her to the best of their ability. She'd never experienced pleasure like this before, not even in her wildest dreams.

Before long, the two of them stopped what they were doing, taking their time and leaving Carrot aching for more. They swapped positions. Robin slurped Carrot's balls while Nami bobbed her head up and down the long shaft. She soon understood why Robin was having so much difficulty with the massive girth. But, Nami persisted and kept sucking harder and faster, determined to feel her lips brush against the base of the Mink's cock. She was helped by Carrot thrusting her hips upwards, fucking Nami's mouth. Her balls were swinging up and down, occasionally slapping Robin in the face. Robin didn't protest. She stuck her tongue out and licked them.

After what felt like minutes, Nami finally did what Robin couldn't and took all of Carrot's cock in her mouth. She could feel it buried in her throat, but she remained there for as long as possible. When her face started to change color, she finally pulled back, gasping desperately for air.

''My, my, Nami,'' Robin cooed. ''That was very impressive.''

''Thanks,'' Nami panted. ''Let's do something that I think Carrot's going to really love.''

Robin nodded. As she undid her top, she glanced up and tried not to laugh when she saw Carrot's flushed face. The poor girl looked like she had her soul sucked out of her. Considering what Nami just did to her, that wouldn't be far from the truth. But, Carrot was still wearing a big, happy grin all the way through. The Mink looked down and saw that Robin was now topless too. Her face reddened once again. If there was a heaven, Nami and Robin wouldn't look out of place there.

Carrot watched as the two of them moved so they were leaning down on either side of her. She squeaked when she realized what they were doing then threw her head back and cried out as her cock was pillowed between their breasts. Nami and Robin smiled and began to bounce up and down, rubbing their tits on Carrot's shaft. The head of her cock poked out from the top, so they licked it. Their tongues swirled around the head and touched each other a few times. That didn't stop them as Carrot thrust up, fucking their boobs frantically. The level of ecstasy she was experiencing was overwhelming. And if her nose wasn't playing tricks on her, she could tell Nami and Robin were enjoying this just as much as the scent of their arousal made Carrot's head spin.

Unfortunately, Carrot could feel her release getting closer. She wanted this to last forever, but it wasn't meant to be. She looked down at the two women and whimpered. ''Um…where should I…''

''You can do it over our faces, we don't mind,'' Nami said in a sultry manner.

Robin hummed in agreement. ''In fact, we'd enjoy it greatly if you would.''

Carrot nodded. Her throat was too dry to support any words. She rocked her hips, pushing her cock up and down between their boobs. Nami and Robin gazed down at her with pure desire in their eyes. Carrot could feel herself about to burst. She screamed and bucked her hips one more time before she finally let loose. Thick ropes of cum spilt out of the tip, splattering all over Nami and Robin's faces and breasts. They allowed themselves to be drenched with Carrot's seed as she kept pumping more and more all over them.

When Carrot finally stopped shooting her load, Nami and Robin moved away to give Carrot some space so that she could catch her breath. She looked so dazed, they wondered if she would be okay to continue. While she rested, Nami and Robin glanced at each other and saw the mess that the Mink had left on them. They gave each other a knowing smirk before coming together for a passionate make-out session, lapping up the juices that Carrot had sprayed on their bodies. Their hands roamed everywhere. Nami groped Robin's ass while Robin was having fun cupping Nami's breasts. Every so often, they would look to see Carrot watching them play with each other. In no time, the rabbit-girl was hard and throbbing once again.

''You two may go first,'' Robin said. ''I will happily watch until it's my turn.''

''Oh, that's kind of you,'' Nami replied. ''But I wouldn't mind waiting. I enjoy watching you get fucked.''

Much to their surprise, Carrot bounced to her feet and pumped her fists determinedly. ''Neither of you have to wait. I can do you both together.''

They both blinked at her. She seemed enthusiastic about the idea, but they were a little hesitant. ''Are you sure?'' Nami questioned. ''Your head looks like it's about to explode as it is…''

''I know,'' Carrot admitted bashfully. ''But I've got the stamina. I can switch between you two. If that's okay?''

Nami and Robin shared a look between them and smiled. ''I won't say no to that.'' Robin echoed both their thoughts.

Carrot's breath hitched when she saw them remove the rest of their bikini, leaving them both standing naked before the young Mink. She didn't know where to look, and Nami and Robin enjoyed posing for her. She's already had quite an eyeful of their breasts, not that she minded looking at them for a bit longer. Their asses were just as glorious, thick and potentially very bouncy. Carrot liked bouncy things. Her mouth watered as she caught a glimpse of their glistening pussy, eagerly waiting to be fucked by Carrot's cock. She leapt forward and used her great strength to get them into position.

Nami lay with her back on the floor while Robin rested on top of her with their legs entwined. As the two waited for Carrot to get behind them, they back kissing and caressing each other's bodies. They both moaned with anticipation as they could feel her kneeling behind them, guiding her cock. It was exciting to see who the Mink would enter first. She teased their pussies with the tip of her cock, brushing it against their lips one after the other. Her soft paws stroked their thighs and asses. Nami and Robin moaned with approval into each other's mouths.

After what felt like an eternity for both of them, Carrot started to push her cock into Nami's pussy. The Mink growled with arousal as she thrust her hips forward and slid her length inside of the navigator. Nami wrapped her arms around Robin's body and held on tightly as she felt herself being stretched by Carrot's incredible girth. Carrot paused a few times, giving Nami some time to adjust to the size that threatened to overwhelm her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Carrot moved further inside. To help ease her through this, Robin peppered Nami's neck with faint kisses. She even sucked her neck to leave a hickey.

Once Carrot was fully inside of her, Nami calmed down. Her nails raked down Robin's back until she found her ass, groping it firmly. Robin smiled against Nami's neck and wiggled her ass in response.

''Do it,'' Nami moaned. ''Fuck me, Carrot!''

Hearing those words sent a tremor racing through Carrot's body. She grabbed Nami's waist for support and drew herself back slightly before slamming forward. Nami cried out with each powerful thrust. Her soaked pussy clamped around Carrot's shaft, refusing to let her go as she started pounding into her over and over again. Carrot's hips bucked wildly as she fucked Nami faster. Her cock was drenched with Nami's juices. The sound of their bodies colliding was delightful.

Carrot made sure that Nami had plenty of time to enjoy herself before she slid her cock out of her aching pussy. Nami choked out a sad sigh, feeling empty without Carrot's cock ramming into her relentlessly. Though, she knew what the Mink was planning to do next. She could see it in Robin's face as the archaeologist braced herself. Carrot lined up her cock against Robin's pussy and pushed through her entrance.

''Oh my,'' Robin cried out in ecstasy. She'd never felt so full.

Carrot slowly thrust inside. Just like with Nami, she wanted to take her time so that Robin could get used to the feeling. However, Robin was out of patience. She backed her hips all the way until her ass hit Carrot's stomach and the entirety of the Mink's cock was buried inside of her. Carrot groaned and her paws palmed Robin's ass. Her tongue hung out of the side of her mouth as she panted and started to buck her hips, thrusting in and out of Robin at a rapid pace, caressing her ass affectionately. She didn't know how much longer she was going to last with these two, especially when she looked down and saw them eagerly kissing each other.

Robin arched her back, raising her ass and offering Carrot a better angle to fuck her. The Mink didn't disappoint, thrusting in and out of her with incredible speed and strength. She could feel herself being pushed down against Nami. Their breasts rubbed together as they held each other for support. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, Carrot leaned forward until she was resting on Robin's back and began to lightly nip at the lobe of Robin's ear.

Nami let out a breathless laugh. ''That's quite the cute face you're wearing, Robin…''

Nami shrieked as in the blink of an eye, Carrot had pulled out of Robin and was now ramming in and out of her pussy again. She could feel the powerful pumps shake her whole body. The two of them kissed deeply once more. The sight spurred Carrot to fuck the navigator harder and faster. Robin bit Nami's bottom lip when she felt Carrot inside of her again. The massive length pounded in and out of her without mercy. Carrot's large balls slapped against Nami's pussy each time, causing her to cry out in ecstasy as she could feel them hit her sensitive clit.

Carrot's body was moving of its own accord. She kept alternating between Nami and Robin, counting each thrust so that they would get equal treatment. The Mink could feel their pussies squeezing tightly around her shaft with greater intensity. She was doing everything she could to hold back and not spoil the fun for either of them. She wanted both of them to cum first, and thankfully, it looked like they were both close. They were both soaked with each other's wetness, allowing Carrot's thick length to easily slip in and out of them.

''Fuck!'' Nami cried out. ''I'm cumming!''

A throaty moan slipped out of Robin's mouth as she threw her head back. ''Me too!''

Waves of pleasure washed over both of them as they reached their climax together. Carrot moved swiftly like the wind. Her hips blurred as she pounded both Nami and Robin without missing a beat. It was remarkable that she could do this for this long, but it looked like she was ready to burst too. When she couldn't hold back any longer, she pulled away and grabbed her shaft to stroke it. As Nami and Robin were both starting to come down from their highs, Carrot gushed all over them. The two women rolled to the side so that they could both receive their messy reward. Carrot pumped a bigger load than before, covering them with her seed before she finally collapsed on top of them.

Carrot beamed as she felt Nami and Robin snuggle up on either side of her. Their bodies were wet with cum and sweat, but she didn't mind one bit.

''Was that your first time?'' Nami asked, still panting heavily.

''Yeah,'' Carrot replied. ''Was I okay?''

''Outstanding,'' Robin said, kissing Carrot's cheek.

The Mink blushed and her nose wiggled. ''Thank you. I didn't think I'd be able to go that long without a full moon.''

Nami and Robin stared at each other and their smiles widened. Fortunately for them, there was a full moon due in a few days. They were both curious to see what Carrot was really made of soon.

**XXX**

**HELLO AGAIN. DID YOU LIKE THIS STORY? I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU DID. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. THIS IS MY SECOND ONE PIECE FIC. I HAVE WRITTEN ONE WITH NAMI AND VIVI, SO IF YOU'RE INTERESTED YOU CAN READ THAT TOO. I'VE GOT MANY MORE STORIES IN DIFFERENT FANDOMS TOO, AND A POLL ON MY FANFICDOTNET PROFILE PAGE TO VOTE FOR FUTURE STORIES IF YOU ALSO WANT TO SEE THAT.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING AMAZING. STAY SAFE AND STAY WELL. TA-TA FOR NOW.**

** A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO MY MILKY WAY GALAXIES & UNIVERSE BUILDERS: **

**ANONPERS**

**CASEY INSCOE**

**FIAMGOKU**

**KEVIN JACKSON**

**RATHALOSAZURE**

**WANHEDA**


End file.
